Moving!
by Umi Sagara
Summary: Ran and Kogoro have to move overseas, and ShinichiConan has a choice of staying or moving. Which will he pick?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do own this song/poem thing, but not Detective conan.  
---------------------------- 

Conan sat down on his bed. He couldn't think. Ran's father just said they were moving and may have to leave him behind. He couldn't believe it..

"I don't know why I cry.."

Because he had mixed feelings. He wouldn't be able to sleep that night, and he knew it. Would it be worse leaving Ran? Would it be worse leaving everything he had come to know? Like the friends he thought he would only have for a few days..

"I just know that I do.."

What about Haibara? And Mitsuhiko? And Genta and Ayumi? Could he leave them now? And Agasa... He couldn't just up and leave the doc behind. He pretty much would be just a smart kid without him. And then there's Heiji, Kazuhaa, Takagi, and Satou, not to mention Jodi Santemillion, James, and the rest of the FBI..

"I want to sever all ties.."

But he couldn't. That was one of his major weaknesses. But Holmes could do it.. After all, he had one friend until he met Watson, who still wound up moving out. Holmes was still okay. So why couldn't he be? Why, when it boiled down to it, couldn't he be just like his hero?

"I want to erase my lies.."

No matter what, he couldn't, though.. It was one of those impossible do to things. If he stayed, he would still be lying to the detective gang. But if he went, he would still be lying to Ran.. No doubt they had members across seas as well..

"Let me curl up by myself."

He sat up put his arms on his knees and rested his head on them. Why was this so difficult? It shouldn't be. Kogoro wanted to move, let him move. Ran was old enough to stay by herself. After all, he did... But.. Ran wasn't him. Her parents aren't exactly rich enough to afford to let her stay.. He curled up in thought.

"I'll just live like a pearl"

Conan felt like one, too. He couldn't talk to anyone about being small. If he moved, like hell would he find the antidote, but he would still be able to see Ran all the time. But if he stayed, he could find the antidote... Or get killed. His cell phone vibrated, but he didn't pick it up. He just watched it. No one really knew him, anyways, and if they did, like Ran, they knew him as Shinichi. Not Conan. '_Great,_' he thought, '_The great detective Shinichi Kudo has gone emo._'

"Lost in my lonliness"

Was this how divorced kids felt? Torn between two worlds, with no one to talk to? Being forced to choose? He wouldn't know. His parents only moved. Was this how Ran felt at times? He was sure of it. He felt like a sea of darkness was washing over him, engulfing him, but just enough as to where he could barely breathe. '_Just smother me and get it over with,_' Conan thought bitterly.

"Why am I so pathetic?"

'_Why am I so pathetic? I'll tell you why. Because I'm a seventeen-year-old trapped in the body of a seven-year-old, and there are only four people who know. My best friend thinks I'm just overseas when I'm really right here in her house, because I have to decieve her, and whichever I choose, I'll feel like a traitor._' That's right. If Conan chose to stay here, he would feel like he just betrayed Ran, but if he went, he would feel as though he had just betrayed Haibara and Agasa. Conan looked at the phone he used as Shinichi. It was Ran texting him. Without thinking, he texted back, "Ran, come upstairs. I have something to show to you. -Shinichi"

* * *

Author's note: Yes, yes, I know, yet another new story. You all may be wondering, "What happens next?" Oh, the suspense.. Kinda.

But I came up with the poem because if they close the lab where my dad works, then we'll be moving from Louisiana to either Michigan, or Alaska. And note, it's hard for me to make friends right here, much less in a new area of the country. xx

I noticed I had Shinichi out of character for the most part. :/ I'll probably wind up deleting this story anyways, though.


	2. the Confrontation

Disclaimer: Still not owning Detective Conan...

* * *

Ran looked at the phone incrediously. '_Come upstairs?_' Shinichi said he was on a case overseas! Not upstairs. She started for the door and thought back on all those times she had assumed Conan was Shinichi. Could it be..? Ran shook her head. Of course not. It's not like teenagers are drugged and shrink. She smiled at herself. What a silly thought. Shinichi is Conan. Ha.

Ran got upstairs and looked around. No one was there. "Shinichi?" She had no fear of her dad overhearing-he was drinking "one last time" at the local bar. "Shinichi, are you up here?"

_..x..x..x..x.._

Conan looked at the phone after he sent her the message. He couldn't believe what he just did. Well.. she almost found out several times before, right?

He shook his head. He had to think. He heard Ran coming up the stairs. "Shinichi? Shinichi, are you up here?" Conan stood still.

'_Maybe if I just stay very.. very.. quiet, she won't notice me,_' Conan thought. He thought back to all those times Ran had gotten mad at him and suddenly, had a change of heart. Besides, he couldn't stand to see Ran cry again.. He changed the bow-tie modulator back to his original voice. "Ran, I'm in here."

He saw the doorknob turn and fought the instinct to hide under the bed. Conan watched the door open and, although he didn't scramble under the bed, he did stay in the shadows. "Shinichi?"

"Hey, Ran."

"Shinichi, you are in here.." Conan stood up.

"Conan," Ran looked at the size of the silhouette.

"You've called me that for the past few years," Shinichi's voice did come from Conan.. Ran looked at Conan, confused. He dropped his bow-tie voice-modulator and looked down-Ran started crying.

"But.. you know how worried I've been.."

"I'm sorry, Ran.. Please, listen"

"No, you listen to me. Ever since the day you dissappeared or appeared, or whatever, I have been worried sick about Shinichi. I get a little brother whom I feel I can tell anything, so I tell him that I love Shinichi. I have carried you, we have bathed, and slept in the same bed. Now, at _least_ one year later, this little brother tells me that he's actually the guy I said I love. Don't you **dare** think you're getting off easy!" She clenched her hands, brought them to her face, and raised her leg as if to kick Shinichi/Conan.

"Wait-I can explain," Conan said quickly raising his hands to his head. When the blow didn't come, he looked up. Ran's arms were crossed, and she was crying. He didn't know if those were tears of shock, joy, or hate. Probably a mixture.

"Well," She said after a moment.

"I didn't tell you because I had gotten mixed up with the Syndicate, or the Black Organization. They were the ones who created a drug to shrink me. And you know Haibara? Well, she's the one who created the drug, to save her sister. Remember the girl who was looking for her taxi-driver father, who turned out to be part of a three-team bank robbery?"

Ran thought back for a few moments. "Yes."

"Well, that was Haibara's older sister..." Conan explained the whole story as well as he could, and why he couldn't tell her, because it would just make her a target of the Syndicate. When he was finished, Ran sat down on Kogoro's bed, finding this very hard to believe. (quick A/N: Yes, even in the latest mangas, Conan still shares a room with Kogoro. He never gets his own.. He also still sleeps on the floor. I probably have to correct this in my other fics.)

"So.. you only did this.. I'm confused, Shinichi.."

"I know, and I'm sorry I can't do anything," Conan/Shinichi said. He looked out the door as Kogoro announced his arrival via heading into the kitchen for a moment. "Right now, you'll just have to trust me, but you can't let it on that you know. At all." He looked out the door again. Ran nodded.

"Alright. But I do expect some answers from you tommorow. Good night, Shinichi." She got up and silently went to her room. Conan heard the door close and laid down on his own little mattress on the floor. If he didn't die after his explanation tommorow, he would have a lot to explain. He closed his eyes. Time was running out for him to make his choice: here, or overseas?

* * *

A/N: Okay, good news: I'm not moving to Michigan. HOWEVER, there is still a possibility of me moving... To Alaska. insert annoyed face here.

I hate Alaska. Too cold for me. And yes, I am still bs'ing the Conan characters, while at least somewhat trying to keep them in character. I dunno. x.x

Please read and review!


End file.
